warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashfur (TC)
Ashfur is a pale gray tom with darker gray flecks, dark blue eyes,Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 and a torn ear.Revealed in Sunset, page 49 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Ashkit is first seen as a newborn kit, born to the ThunderClan queen Brindleface. He is one of four kits, one of them being a she-cat named Fernkit. The other kits' names are not mentioned in this book, but they are described as three pale gray kits with darker flecks, and one pale gray tom. Fire and Ice :It is mentioned that one of Ashkit's littermates died not long after his/her birth, despite being a healthy kit. Fireheart brings a newborn kit in the camp, Cloudkit. Fireheart asks Ashkit's mother Brindleface to suckle him. At first she refuses, but then accepts. Ashkit, his sister Fernkit, and Cloudkit go on little adventures a lot in this book. Once Ashkit, Fernkit, and Cloudkit go out of the camp during a snow storm to catch prey for the Clan. It is said that Cloudkit caught a vole and left Ashkit and Fernkit. Later, the three kits follow a ThunderClan battle patrol, hoping to participate in the fight. Ashkit's other unnamed littermate died of greencough the night before Cloudkit's arrival. Brindleface adopts Cloudkit, making him Ashkit's adopted younger brother. Forest of Secrets :Ashkit and Fernkit are still in the nursery with Brindleface. His adopted brother, Cloudkit, becomes an apprentice to Fireheart—taking the name Cloudpaw—despite being younger than Ashkit and Fernkit. Rising Storm :In Rising Storm, Ashkit and Fernkit become apprentices at around eight moons. As the new deputy, Bluestar tells Fireheart to choose their mentors. Fireheart picks Dustpelt, in the hopes that he will be less irritable, and Darkstripe at Yellowfang's recomendation. Ashpaw was made Dustpelt's apprentice, though Fireheart never chose which cat should mentor him. He and Cloudpaw showed a strong friendship, possibly because they were raised as brothers. When Cloudpaw started taking food from Twolegs, Ashpaw knew about it, but, out of loyalty to his friend, told no one. Later, after Fireheart learned that Cloudpaw had been "kidnapped" by the Twolegs, he tells Ashpaw, which causes the young apprentice to turn very frantic, and upset. A Dangerous Path :In this book, his foster brother, Cloudpaw, becomes a warrior, Cloudtail. But, she refuses to make the other apprentices warriors, due to her recent paranoia, and war with StarClan. Ashpaw is angered at this. :Angry with her reluctance to trust him, and refusal to make him a warrior, Swiftpaw, a young ThunderClan apprentice, tells the other apprentices that they should all try to find out what was stealing ThunderClan's prey; then, Bluestar would have to make them warriors. Thornpaw, another apprentice who was denied the chance to become a warrior, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw, politely decline Swiftpaw's offer, but Brightpaw, Thornpaw's sister, accepts. Later, after the two go missing, Ashpaw convinces his sister, Fernpaw, to tell Fireheart where they had gone. :After uncovering the trail of rabbits, Fireheart and Cloudtail dicovered that Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, was killed by Tigerstar, who had wanted to give a pack of fierce dogs a taste for cat blood. Ashpaw, Fernpaw and Brindelface's adopted son Cloudtail carried out her burial. Furious, and much grieved, Ashpaw and Fernpaw ask Fireheart if they could help lead the dogs to the gorge; Fireheart agrees, and the two young apprentices lead the dogs to the next cat "in line", which is Sandstorm. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar first comes back with his nine lives from StarClan, Ashpaw is the first cat to welcome him back. :Later, during the battle with BloodClan, Ashpaw, along with Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, Fernpaw, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw, attack and kill Bone, the BloodClan deputy after he killed Whitestorm. Ashpaw is the apprentice who yowls the victorious cry after Bone is killed. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, Ashfur appears as a young warrior. He has a very minor role in this book, only being mentioned a few times. He is friends with Brambleclaw, a newly named ThunderClan warrior and Firestar's former apprentice. :Later, Ashfur appears on patrol with Sootpaw, Thornclaw, and Willowpelt. The patrol run into Firestar, after his night at Smudge's. On the same patrol, Ashfur fights against a badger after it kills Willowpelt, badly injuring his shoulder. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Ashfur is first seen going out on patrol with Brambleclaw, and Thornclaw. Squirrelpaw is caught following the patrol, and after a bit of scolding, is ordered home; angry, and upset, she begs Thornclaw to let her join them, and he eventually gives in. Later, the four cats run into a dangerous badger, and are forced to return to camp early, so they can alert Firestar. Moonrise :Ashfur is a minor character in this book. He begins to show aggression as ThunderClan becomes more deprived of food, and the Twolegs begin to take over more of their territory. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return from their long journey, Ashfur greets Squirrelpaw by reaching out to touch her muzzle with his and purring, "You came back!", suggesting that he had feelings for her before Squirrelpaw had left. Starlight :In Starlight, it becomes apparent that Ashfur is in love with Squirrelpaw (now Squirrelflight); he's always trying to defend her from Brambleclaw, and any other dangers or threats, acting rather overprotective and possessive. This annoys the independent Squirrelflight, who says she can take care of herself. Twilight :Ashfur gets his first apprentice, Birchpaw, his nephew. :Later, during the badger attack, Ashfur does his best to defend Squirrelflight from the attacking badgers, which easily irritates her. Sunset :Soon after the badger attack, Squirrelflight tells Ashfur that she and Brambleclaw have realized what they mean to each other, and that she wasn't going to be his mate. Ashfur protests that he loved her. He is hurt and becomes extremely angry with both cats as he believes that Squirrelflight and he should be together. Also, he openly shows his mistrust of Brambleclaw, mainly due to Brambleclaw's father being Tigerstar, the murderous traitor who killed Ashfur's mother, Brindleface. :Later, when Firestar appoints Brambleclaw deputy after Leafpool had had a sign from StarClan, that had said that Brambleclaw should be ThunderClan's new deputy, Ashfur openly challenges this choice. He says he wonders why Leafpool had said Brambleclaw should be the new deputy; after all, her sister, Squirrelflight, was Brambleclaw's mate. At this, Squirrelflight becomes outraged, and Leafpool becomes utterly shocked, but no one takes notice of Ashfur, and instead, congratulate Brambleclaw. :Later, before Brambleclaw goes to meet Hawkfrost for the final time, Ashfur says he's planning to give Birchpaw an assessment - nothing out of the ordinary. But, not long after, Ashfur comes to Leafpool and Squirrelflight, saying he had seen Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost with Firestar, who was stuck in a fox trap. Ashfur couldn't have taken on Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost by himself, so he went back to ThunderClan for help. After he tells them this, Leafpool and Squirrelflight follow his fear-scent trail to where Firestar was trapped, but arrived just after Hawkfrost is killed. :Ashfur ends up ignoring Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight after this. Squirrelflight later says that when she greeted Ashfur, it was like he was staring straight through her, which hurts her feelings. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Graystripe, ThunderClan's former deputy, returns, along with his new mate, Millie. Some cats think that Brambleclaw should step down, and let Graystripe return to his old position, but, much to his Clanmates' surprise, Ashfur disagrees, saying Brambleclaw should stay where he is and was the first to start cheering for Brambleclaw. This is a surprise because of his protests against Brambleclaw's deputyship in Sunset. Ashfur becomes Lionpaw's mentor, starting a difficult relationship. This choice is especially unusual because Lionpaw is the kit of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. :Later, when Ashfur returns from a patrol, he complains about ShadowClan, saying, "Some cats always try to take what another cat has." This statement makes Squirrelflight flinch. It is likely Ashfur was referring to how Brambleclaw "took Squirrelflight from him". Dark River :Ashfur becomes annoyed with his apprentice, Lionpaw, during a training session, and leaves the young cat to learn the badger defense move - one of the hardest fighting techniques - on his own. After awhile, Ashfur returns, and is surprised to see that Lionpaw has already mastered the move, even adding an extra kick at the end. Lionpaw claims to have made it up on his own, but in reality, Tigerstar had taught it to him. Outcast :In Outcast, during a training session, Lionpaw accuses Ashfur of not being "tough enough" on him; Ashfur is greatly angered at this remark, and soon, warrior and apprentice are in a real battle. Ashfur acts as if it's real, unsheathing his claws and inflicting wounds on Lionpaw, and frightening the nearby apprentices and mentors. After the battle, when both are back at camp, he praises Lionpaw, saying he will be as good as his father. This may be a veiled insult, as Ashfur's dislike of Brambleclaw is well-known. He lets the young apprentice have first pick from the fresh-kill pile. :It is also mentioned that Ashfur doesn't show the same warmth and affection other mentors show their apprentices. Eclipse :He continues to mentor Lionpaw. At the end of the book, Lionpaw, along with Cinderpaw and Hollypaw, take the name of warriors, becoming Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Hollyleaf. Long Shadows :In Long Shadows, a huge fire starts near the ThunderClan camp, and all the ThunderClan cats are forced to flee. When Squirrelflight and her kits, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, are trying to escape, Ashfur blocks their escape route, which is a fallen tree branch. He tells Squirrelflight that he is furious and heartbroken from being passed over in favor of Brambleclaw, and had tried to punish her by conspiring with Hawkfrost, in hopes that Firestar would die in a fox trap, so that she would feel the emotional pain that he felt when he was rejected, revealing the "traitor" Hawkfrost mentioned in Sunset. Since that plan had failed, Ashfur hisses he will instead kill Squirrelflight's kits. To this, Squirrelflight reveals an equally startling secret, proclaiming that Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze are not her kits. Ashfur lets them escape upon hearing this, but vows to take revenge in other ways. :Later, armed with Squirrelflight's news, Ashfur plans to let it be known at the next Gathering and he asked Firestar if he could go to the Gathering. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze all beg him not to, but he pays them no heed. Jayfeather even visits Ashfur in a dream, but the tom refuses to back down. :On the night of the Gathering, Ashfur and Squirrelflight disappear, and their Clanmates decide to leave without them. But before they can really leave, a mud-slathered Squirrelflight joins them, saying she had slipped into a stream. Not long after this, ThunderClan finds Ashfur's body in the stream bordering WindClan. His body is taken back to camp, and his Clanmates mourn for him. :Later, Leafpool discovers that Ashfur hadn't drowned as was previously thought, but was murdered. Due to the absence of other Clan's scents, it was believed that a ThunderClan cat was responsible for his death, though some thought WindClan was responsible. Sunrise :Leafpool prepares Ashfur for burial when she finds a tuft of his killer's fur in Ashfur's claws. She wraps the fur in a leaf and hides in her den where no one will find it. Later, Leafpool reveals she knew it was Hollyleaf who killed Ashfur, because the tuft of fur had her scent when Hollyleaf was threatening to kill Leafpool with deathberries. :Later, Firestar asks Leafpool if she could meet Ashfur in StarClan to ask him who is the cat that is responsible for his death, but she refuses because she can't choose who to meet in StarClan. :Later, Hollyleaf reveals at a Gathering that Leafpool and Crowfeather were her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's parents, not Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. This is ironic because Hollyleaf had killed Ashfur so their secret wouldn't be revealed. :Near the end of the book, Hollyleaf tells Lionblaze and Jayfeather that she killed Ashfur, and then vanishes into the tunnels. The tunnels collapse, and Hollyleaf is trapped inside. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits that it is a shame that Ashfur is most famous for quarreling with Brambleclaw over Squirrelflight's affection, because he was a good cat. He was able to see past Squirrelflight's fiery exterior and love her while Brambleclaw still saw her as a nuisance, but he protected her too much, and tried to stifle her courageous, daring spirit, which is not what she needed in a mate. But despite his troubles with Squirrelflight, he was a brave and loyal warrior. :He also mentored Lionpaw very well, and despite his somewhat confrontational nature, he is a loyal warrior of ThunderClan. He says not to listen to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight too much, as they dismiss him as somewhat of a troublemaker, but he has a story of his own. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 41 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: :Two unnamed kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Sister: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Half-Sister: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Foster Brother: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 230 Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunt: :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Cousins: :CinderpeltRevealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :BrightheartRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :ThornclawRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Sandstorm: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Nephews: :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spiderleg:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Nieces: :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased. Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Grandnephews: :Lionblaze:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Jayfeather:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Toadstep:Revealed in Outcast, page 8 Grandnieces: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Rosepetal:Revealed in Outcast, page 8 Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters